BWAHAHAHAHA!
by Seto's Princess
Summary: -COMPLETE- A VERY random story that just came out of nowhere. Seto's obsessed with suckers(lollipops), unfortuante things happen to Yugi and Yami... Tea dies... Read at your own risk! Randomness... OOCness...
1. And so, it begins

**BWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

By: Seto's Princess & Bunnyfluff

Hello! Sarai here and I'm in Bunnyfluff's room.

Hello! I'm Bunnyfluff!!! Wheee!!! Let's start this thingy!

"Okie Dokie!" Sarai says. "I'll do the disclaimy thingy!"

Disclaimer – Bunnyfluff and I do not own YuGiOh or the characters… No matter how much we wuv them… Bwahahahaha!!!

Anyway…

**Warning: Extreme OOCness!!!**

**Chapter 1 - And So, It Begins...**

Our story begins in Bunnyfluff's room… Somewhere…

Sarai and Bunnyfluff are in the room as well as Seto Kaiba who is just lying around, being very very very very very very very very very (I think you get the point...) bored…

Sarai and Bunnyfluff are talking about some stuff…

"Gotta luv those idiots of ours," Bunnyfluff says as she gives Seto a sucker (lollipop).

Seto takes the sucker and starts eating it happily like a cute little boy.

Sarai and Bunnyfluff continue their conversation…

After a few minutes…

"Do you like that sucker Seto?" Bunnyfluff asks.

Seto doesn't reply.

"Does Seto like his sucker???" Bunnyfluff asks again.

Seto is sitting in a corner eating his sucker.

"Aww... so kawaii!" Sarai exclaims.

Seto smiles.

Bunnyfluff agrees and raves along with Sarai about how kawaii Seto is right now. Suddenly, someone glomps Bunnyfluff…

"Gah!!! Who's glomping me???" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Erm…" Sarai replies.

"Well, who is it???"

"Squareman…"

"Squareman??? I'm being glomped by a square???" Bunnyfluff asks in shock.

"No… Stupid guess…"

"Well then who???" Bunnyfluff asks again.

"Um…" Sarai replies.

"Who is it!?!?!" an impatient Bunnyfluff asks.

"The person is covered by a hood…" Sarai says.

Bunnyfluff flips the person off of her back and rips the mask off.

The mysterious person turns out to be Mokuba. His eyes have turned into Xs… X.X

"Tsk tsk tsk… Mokuba?" Bunnyfluff pokes Mokuba with a stick.

Mokuba's eye starts twitching.

…

…

…

Mokuba's eye continues twitching.

"O ok he's awake," Bunnyfluff says.

"Hey, Mokie, want a sucker?" Sarai asks.

Seto runs up and snatches it...

"MY SUCKER!" he shouts.

Bunnyfluff laughs.

Sarai sweatdrops and chuckles a bit.

"Here," Bunnyfluff says, holding out a very tempting sucker.

"MINE!!!" Seto shouts and snatches the sucker.

"Is he eating it?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Yup…" Sarai points out. "He has all three of them in his mouth.

"Good. That last one was made of cough syrup." Bunnyfluff says.

"MMMFFFFPHNMMM!!!" Seto tries to shout but his voice is muffled due to the fact that he has three big lollipops stuffed in his mouth.

"Is he barfing?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"No..." Sarai says. "He has all three suckers stuck in his mouth and just realized that one was made of cough syrup and is now trying to spit it out..." she concluded, being the Seto-obsessed fan that she is.

Seto continues trying to spit out the suckers.

Sarai sweatdrops.

Bunnyfluff starts laughing hysterically. "hahauahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm tearing up here!"

"MMMMPPPHHHH!!!!" Seto continues screaming.

Bunnyfluff helps Mokuba up. "Thank you," Mokuba says.

"MFGNNMGGPHHHFFFHRPHHH!!!!!" Seto screams.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto exclaims.

"Whoa! What?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"PPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!" Seto finally manages to spit out the three suckers. Unfortunately, he spit them all at Sarai's head.

"OOOWWWWWW!!!" Sarai shouts.

Seto collapses unconscious with Xs on his eyes. X.X

"Seto!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts, hoping that the very well loved CEO would be okay.

Sarai also collapses on the floor, unconscious… with Xs on her eyes. X.X

"Here," Bunnyfluff says, handing Mokuba a smelly rag. "Put it under their noses."

Mokuba takes the rag and holds it up to Sarai's nose.

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarai screams and shoots up from her spot. "EEEEEEWWWW!!!!"

"Well, you're up…" Bunnyfluff says.

Sarai sweatdrops.

Seto still lies on the floor, unconscious.

"Mokuba, you have to hold it under Seto's nose!" Bunnyfluff tells Mokuba.

Mokuba holds the smelly rag up to Seto's nose.

"I don't think it smells bad enough..." Sarai says.

"Here," Bunnyfluff says, grabbing another even MORE smelly rag and putting them both under Seto's nose.

Seto sniffs the rags. Sniff Sniff…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto screams as his eyes turn into swirlies. .

"WHAT THE F?!?!?!" he shouts and rubs his face repeatedly... and very fast I might add... The he suddenly shoots up and hits Bunnyfluff.

Bunnyfluff is knocked unconscious and her eyes turn into Xs.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sarai screams. "Mokuba!!! Stuff some sugar in her mouth!" Sarai gives Mokuba a pound of sugar...

Mokuba stuffs the whole bag of sugar down Bunnyfluff's throat.

Sarai sweatdrops. "Erm... I didn't mean the whole thing..."

Bunnyfluff chokes on the sugar.

"MOKUBA!!!!!" Sarai shouts. "Give her water!!!!"

Mokuba gives Bunnyfluff a gallon of water.

"Boy, Mokuba... you're really exaggerating things today, aren't you..." Sarai says.

Little did Sarai and Mokuba know, Bunnyfluff was actually sleeping and was currently drowning due to the gallon of water being stuffed down her throat.

…

…

…

…

Then they knew…

"NNNOOOOOO!!!!" Sarai screams. "DARN IT, MOKUBA!!!"

'_Gurgle Gurgle…_' goes Bunnyfluff.

"NNNOOOO!!!!" Mokuba shouts. He gives Bunnyfluff mouth-to-mouth.

Where is Seto during all this you might ask? Well… he was just standing and staring blankly at the scene in front of him.

"...I want pancakes..." he says.

Bunnyfluff is unconscious again. X.X

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarai screams.

Mokuba flips Bunnyfluff over and tries to slap the water out.

"BUNNYFLUFF!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!" Sarai screams.

**TBC…**

Bwahahahaha!!! We hope you all liked it! Please Review!!! No flames, please! Any flames will be used to power our flamethrowers and torch the flamers' mean butts!!!


	2. Seto's Poison Boogers

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

By: Seto's Princess & Bunnyfluff

Tee hee! Sarai here! Hope you all liked the last chappie!

Bunnyfluff here! Let's continue this story.

"I wanna do disclaimer!" Mokuba says.

"Okie dokie!" Sarai and Bunnyfluff say.

Disclaimer – Bunnyfluff and Sarai doesn't nots owns YuGiOh's or them peoples… Hahahaha!

**Warning: Extreme OOCness!!! EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Where we last left off:**

Bunnyfluff is unconscious again. X.X

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarai screams.

Mokuba flips Bunnyfluff over and tries to slap the water out.

"BUNNYFLUFF!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!" Sarai screams.

**Chapter 2 – Seto's Poison Boogers…**

Mokuba pokes Bunnyfluff's unconscious body. "Are you alive???"

"...I want pancakes..." Seto says again.

Sarai puts smelly rags up to Bunnyfluff's nose.

Bunnyfluff jumps up at the three of them. "Booooo!!!"

"GGGGAAAAHHHH!!!" Sarai, Mokuba, and Seto shout.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Sarai and Mokuba exclaim happily.

"Hee hee hee" Bunnyfluff giggles maniacally.

"…I want pancakes..." Seto says.

Bunnyfluff gives Seto a pancake flavored sucker.

"YUM!" Seto squeals and goes off to a corner to eat his lollipop. "Yummy! Pancakes AND a sucker at the same time!!!"

Sarai rolls her eyes. '_You just GOTTA love him. You'd be crazy not to,' _she thought.

Silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Did you all pass out?" Bunnyfluff asks.

Silence….

"I guess so… I'd better get the really really smelly rag…"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sarai shouts.

"GGGAAAAHHH!!!!!" Mokuba screams. "RUN FOR YOUR NOSES!!!!"

"Um..... I sprayed it with my perfume.... which smells good…" Bunnyfluff says.

Seto gets up and puts his sucker on Mokuba's head.

"Seto!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts at Seto.

"Hmm?? What?" he asks.

"Mokuba, hold on a minute there's a sucker in your hair," Bunnyfluff tells Mokuba.

"WHAT?!?!?!? NOOOOO!!! GET IT OFFF!!!! GET IT OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!!!"

"Can I get some warm water?" Bunnyfluff asks Sarai.

"Okay," Sarai says as she goes off to get some warm water.

"Mokuba, hold still or I wont do it the pain free way!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

Sarai comes back and gives Bunnyfluff a bucket of warm water.

Bunnyfluff grabs the sucker and pours water over it until the edible part of it is gone. Then she shoves the stick up Seto's nose. "There you go…"

Seto just stands there and blinks.

"Erm... Seto...." Sarai says.

Seto stares blankly.

…

…

…

"GGGGAAAAHHH!!!" Seto screams and takes the stick out of his nose and throws it out the window.

It lands on a random person's head.

"Please be Yami. Please be Yami," Bunnyfluff says to herself.

**Outside… **

So… Who did the stick fall on???

…

Yup… You guessed it! It was Yami. And if you didn't guess Yami… then… then… may all the cows and quilts in the world be soiled and burned by evil crackers!!! Wait… What? Never mind…

Anyway… Yami continues walking for 10 minutes...

Yugi materializes beside him.

"Um... Yami??? You have a stick on your head..." Yugi says.

"I do???" Yami asks.

Upstairs, Bunnyfluff walked over to the window and started to crack up. "Hahahahaha!"

"Um... yeah," Yugi said. "It fell out of that window we passed by 10 minutes ago..."

Yami takes the stick out of his hair and examines it... Then he licks it...

"PPPPFFFFTTT!!!" Yami spits the stick out onto poor Yugi's face. "EEEEWWWWW!!! Boogers!!!!"

Back in Bunnyfluff's room, she was watching the whole scene. Mokuba and Sarai were battling each other in Tetris on their GameBoyAdvances.

"Wow! I'm surprised they haven't came back here yet…" Bunnyfluff says, referring to Yugi and Yami.

"Maybe we should go back to that window..." Yugi says.

Bunnyfluff leans her head out the window.

Seto sticks his head out the window.

Yami suddenly collapses to the ground… Actually, he fainted. Why??? Well…

"Get back in there! Don't let them see you!" Bunnyfluff says as she shoves Seto's head back into the room.

Yami has Xs on his eyes. X.X

"NNNOOO!!!" Yugi shouts.

"Did he pass out now?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"YAMI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Yugi shouts.

"Hehehehe! Nice, Seto! Poison boogers!" Bunnyfluff says with a laugh and slaps Seto a high-five.

He smiles with pride. He finally beat Yugi… erm… well, actually Yami… in a freaky sort of way… but he didn't care.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Bunnyfluff laughs at the next thing Yugi does.

Yugi takes the stick and stuffs it in Yami's mouth.

"MY EYES!!" Bunnyfluff exclaims as she falls back in laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Yami shouts and shoots up from his spot with the Seto-booger-infested stick still in his mouth.

"Ewwy ewww!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"PPPPFFFFFTTTTT!!!" Yami spits into Yugi's face again.

Yugi's eyes go into swirly-mode for a minute. . "You really have to stop doing that, Yami..." he says.

"God this is fun!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"I agree," Sarai adds. She had beaten Mokuba at Tetris a while ago and they were both now watching the scene outside. (YES! I AM THE TETRIS MASTER!!! – Sarai.)

Yugi wipes Yami's spit off his face.

Seto was peeking out the window.

"Wait... did I just see Kaiba???" Yami asks.

"Get in there!" Bunnyfluff shoves Seto's head back inside.

"GAH!" he exclaims and his eyes go into swirly-mode. .

"Who is in that window??? Show yourself!!!" Yugi exclaims, looking up at the window.

Bunnyfluff laughs hysterically.

Yugi desperately jumps up and down trying to look inside the window.

"HA! He's too short... Awww… Poor Yugi… He's so kawaii!" Sarai says.

"I thought I was kawaii!!!" Seto exclaims.

"Of course, Seto! I wuv you!" Sarai says and gives Seto a hug.

"Hey, Shorty!" Bunnyfluff shouts out the window at Yugi.

"Yami! Give me a lift!" Yugi says.

**TBC…**

HA! Hope you all liked that chapter! Hee hee hee! You just gotta love these guys! Please review! Any flames will be used to feed the evil crackers that will soil and burn your chickens and quilts!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!


	3. Freaky Escapades at the Window

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

By: Seto's Princess & Bunnyfluff

Tee hee! Sarai here! Hope you all liked the last chappie!

Bunnyfluff here! Let's continue this story.

"Can I do the disclaimer?" Yugi says.

"Yuppers!" Sarai and Bunnyfluff say.

Disclaimer – Bunnyfluff and Sarai don't own my show!!! Whoo hoo! It's named after meee!!! Hahahahaha!!!

Seriously, I think Bunnyfluff and I were on a serious sugar high when we wrote this.

**Warning: Extreme OOCness!!! EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Where we last left off:**

"I thought I was kawaii!!!" Seto exclaims.

"Of course, Seto! I wuv you!" Sarai says and gives Seto a hug.

"Hey, Shorty!" Bunnyfluff shouts out the window at Yugi.

"Yami! Give me a lift!" Yugi says.

**Chapter 3 – Freaky Escapades at the Window…**

Sarai and Bunnyfluff laugh at the scene. It's just so funny. They aren't making fun of Yugi. It's just so cute seeing him trying to reach the window.

Yami puts Yugi on his shoulders.

"I STILL CANT SEE!!!" Yugi shouts.

Some random person from the floor above Bunnyfluff opened the window and spit outside. Unfortunately for Yugi, it fell into his mouth.

"GGGAAAAHHH! PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFTTTTTT!!!" Yugi spits out the spit. "YAMI!!! STOP SPITTING ON ME!!!!"

"What??? That wasn't me!" Yami exclaimes with his eyes wide. O.O

"Hehehehehehehehehehe," Bunnyfluff laughs.

"MMMPPPHHHHFFF…" Yugi says.

"Is it yummy?!?!" Bunnyfluff asks.

"PPPFFFTTT!!!" Yugi shouts as he spits the spit up in the air and it falls back down on his face.

Bunnyfluff turns to me and asks, "can he climb?"

Yugi loses his balance and falls down on top of Yami who has also collapsed.

Bunnyfluff laughs.

"Um... apparently not..." I said.

Bunnyfluff throws a rope out the window to them.

Yugi lay on the floor unconscious. X.X

Yami also lay on the floor unconscious. X.X

Marik walks by.

Bunnyfluff throws rags on Yugi's and Yami's faces.

Marik looks at them with a raised eyebrow. O.o

"HI MARIK!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts from the window. "UP HEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

Marik looks up... "Um... HI???"

"Hi Marik!" Bunnyfluff says. "Climb up!" She motions to the rope.

Seto sticks his head out the window. "Come up! It's fun doing this to Yugi!"

"SETO GET INSIDE ALREADY!!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

"GAH!" Seto screams and goes back inside.

"THAK YOU!" Bunnyfluff says.

"Erm... ok?" Marik says and climbs up the rope.

"HI MARIK!" Bunnyfluff repeats.

"Hello..." Marik says.

"So what's goin on up here?" Marik asks.

"Wow those rags apperently dont smell very bad," Bunnyfluff says, wondering why Yugi and Yami haven't shot up from the ground from the horrible stench.

"That's cuz i just washed them..." Mokuba says.

Sarai's eyes go into swirly-mode.

"Ok then," Bunnyfluff says as she sticks a sucker in Mokuba's hair. "Dont wash anything unless I say so."

"GAAAAHHH!!!" Mokuba screams.

"OOO!!! SUCKER!!!" Seto shouts happily and starts chasing Mokuba.

"This is fun!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"NOOO!!! SETO!!! STOP!!!!" Mokuba screams as he runs away from Seto.

Bunnyfluff kicks Seto where the sun don't shine really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really (yeah, you get the point…) hard! "Dont eat yur brother!"

Seto falls to the floor, unconscious. X.X

Bunnyfluff laughs.

"Oh brother..." I say and roll my eyes.

Marik raised an eyebrow. O.o

Sarai peeks out the window. "Hey, it looks like Yugi and Yami are waking up..."

"Oww... Yugi get off!" Yami says as he wakes up.

"Ok, back to the fun!" Bunnyfluff exclaimes. She dangles the rope out the window.

Yugi is still lying on top of Yami. "Hey, is that a rope??"

"YES!! IT IS!!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"How should I know?!?!?! I can't see because YOU'RE STILL ON TOP OF ME!!!" Yami yelled.

"HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" Bunnyfluff laughs.

"Hey, I just heard someone laughing!" Yugi exclaims. (Thank you Mr. Obvious… - Sarai)

"HELLO DOWN THERE!!!" Bunnyfluff waves to Yugi and Yami.

"Haha! Baka Pharaoh!" Marik says.

"Yugi... Do me the favor of GETTING OFF!!! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY RIBS!!!" Yami yelled.

"Wow. He's so short but he ways a lot…" Bunnyfluff says.

Seto looks out the window. "Who cares about YOUR ribs! I'm sexier!!!"

"You wanna look out the window, Marik?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"What? Oh, sorry, Yami..." Yugi says as he gets off.

"Hahahahahaha!!! This stuff is hilarious!" Marik laughs as he looks out the window. "Ra, I wish I had a camcorder!"

"Already on it, Marik!" Sarai says. She had already been taping everything that has been going on outside.

"Owww..." Yami groans.

"Yami? Are you okay???" Yugi asks.

Bunnyfluff leans out window really really far.

"Hey, Yugi... Who's that???" Yami asks as he points to the window.

Bunnyfluff falls out the window. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

…

…

…

…

Yugi doesn't notice Bunnyfluff falling. "It looks like a window, Yami..."

Sarai snickers. "Holy Ra, this is hilarious!"

"I picked the wrong day to wear jeans" Bunnyfluff says as she continues falling. "Boy, how far up where we? Oh well I think I'm goin to die so whatever… Hey! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!"

"Where's Bunnyfluff???" Mokuba asks after having been in the bathroom the whole time this was happening. He was trying to get the sucker out of his hair.

Bunnyfluff continues falling.

Marik points outside. "She's falling out the window..."

Bunnyfluff waves at Mokuba.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Mokuba screams, but waves back.

"Yami? Why are you staring at that thing that's falling out the window???" Yugi asks.

"Ra, how dense is this kid?" Marik asks himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sarai laughs.

"Yami? Hello???" Yugi asks. "Yam- GGGAAAHHH!!!"

**TBC…**

Bwahahahahaha!!! Hope you liked that chapter… I have no idea what Bunnyfluff and I were on when we wrote this story… we were definitely on sugar… yup… anyway, Please Review!!!


	4. People Falling Out of the Window

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

By: Seto's Princess & Bunnyfluff

Tee hee! Sarai here! Hope you all liked the last chappie!

Bunnyfluff here! Let's continue this story.

"Can I do the disclaimer?" Yugi says.

"Yuppers!" Sarai and Bunnyfluff say.

Disclaimer – Bunnyfluff and Sarai don't own my show!!! Whoo hoo! It's named after meee!!! Hahahahaha!!!

Seriously, I think Bunnyfluff and I were on a serious sugar high when we wrote this.

**Warning: Extreme OOCness!!! EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Where we last left off:**

"Yami? Why are you staring at that thing that's falling out the window???" Yugi asks.

"Ra, how dense is this kid?" Marik asks himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sarai laughs.

"Yami? Hello???" Yugi asks. "Yam- GGGAAAHHH!!!"

**Chapter 4 – People Falling Out of the Window…**

Bunnyfluff finally lands… on Yami… X.X

"Oh NOW he notices..." Sarai says.

Bunnyfluff and Yami are both unconscious. X.X

"Erm... I'm I seeing things or did Bunnyfluff land on Yami's head???"

Yugi and Yami are both unconscious.

"God do they ever wake up?" Bunyfluff asks as she comes back upstairs.

"No, not yet..." Seto replies.

"Wow falling out that window was fun!" Bunnyfluff exclaims. "I wanna do it again!"

Mokuba sweatdropped.

"Ok, you do it!" Bunnyfluff exclaims as she grabs Mokuba.

"WAIT!!! GGGGGAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Mokuba shouts.

He is thrown out the window.

"OOO!!!! More great footage!" Sarai exclaims, still holding the video camera.

"Did you just throw my brother out the window???" Seto asks.

"I wasnt going to," Bunnyfluff says.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I DID!!!!" Marik shouts.

"NOOOOO!!! HE STILL HAS THAT SUCKER ON HIS HEAD!!! I WANT IT!!!" Seto exclaims as he jumps out the window.

Sarai sweatdrops.

"Their our idoits. Just remember that," Bunnyfluff says.

"Yup yup," Sarai replies.

"Wait! Did Seto just jump out the window??? NNNOOOOO!!!!" Sarai screams.

Yugi finally wakes up. "Oww... what happened???"

"Ugh, some people…" Bunnyfluff says.

Mokuba continues falling and notices Seto falling as well. "Hey, Niisama! What are you doing?" Mokuba asks.

"Hahahaha!!!" Bunnyfluff laughs as she shoves Marik out the window.

"WHA? GAAAHHHHH!!!!" Marik screames as he falls out the window.

"He he he," Bunnyfluff laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sarai laughs.

"Hello??? Yami... Yami, wake up!!!" Yugi shouts.

Yami wakes up. "Wha?"

"This is fun," Bunnyfluff says.

"I agree!" Sarai says.

"GGGAAAHH!!! YUGI LOOK!!!" Yami says as he points to the three people falling.

"If Yugi and Yami move are they goin to die?" Bunnyfluff asks, referring to Seto, Mokuba, and Marik who were STILL falling out the window.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHH!!! I don't like falling!!!!" Marik cries.

Bunnyfluff claps twice and levitates Marik back into the room.

Yugi looks up... "Wha- Oh hi!" He waves to the people that are falling.

Marik is breathing heavily. "Thank Ra! I'm Alive!"

Mokuba finally falls… on Yugi…

"GAH!" Yugi cries out as Mokuba falls on him. X.X

Yami manages to move out of the way before Mokuba falls on Yugi.

"I WANT SUCKER!!!" Seto shouts as he continues falling.

"MOKUBA!!! MOVE OR SETO'S GOING TO SQUSH YOUUU!" Bunnyfluff shouts from the window.

"Phew! That was close... Yugi almost fell on me again!" Yami says happily. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Seto falls on Yami.

"GAH!" Yami shouts. X.X

"I WANT SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto shouts as he looks for sucker on Mokuba's head. "Hey! Where did it go????"

"I think it broke when Mokuba landed on Yugi..." Sarai says from the window.

Bunnyfluff chucks a huge sucker out the window to Seto. "Will you shut up now!?!?!"

Seto catches the sucker. "YAY!!!!!!!!" he exclaims as he stuffs the lollipop into his mouth.

"Uh oh! I think I see Tea coming..." Mokuba says.

Bunnyfluff jumps out the window. "Today I will draw blood!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

Seto and Mokuba run back upstairs.

"La la la la la la la la la la la LAAAA!!!" Tea sings, very horrifyingly…

"Yugi???" she asks as she stops.

Bunnyfluff kicks Tea's enormous boobs. (Well, they ARE huge… Seriously, what is she? a DD cup???)

"GGGGAAAAHHH! NOOOO!!!!" X.X

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sarai laughs.

"DIE!!!" Bunnyfluff says as she smacks Tea.

"HA! Stupid friendship obsessed baka!" Marik says.

"Tee hee!" Sarai laughs.

"COME HELP ME MARIK!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

**TBC…**

Lol… It took me a long time to update… Anyway, this story isn't so popular anyway… So, blah… But anyway… Thanks for the reviews! Whoever reviewed… Please Review!


	5. The End

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

By: Seto's Princess & Bunnyfluff

Hello! Sarai here, saying HI!!!

And me too, Bunnyfluff, says hi!!!

"Can I do the Disclaimer???" Seto asks.

"OKIE DOKE!!!!" Sarai shouts.

Disclaimer – Sarai and Bunnyfluff do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… nope, they do not own- … Is that a sucker you're holding??? MY SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto attacks you.

Seriously, I think Bunnyfluff and I were on a serious sugar high when we wrote this.

Meh, this story isn't very popular… Oh well, this is the last chapter anyway, so it don't matter…

**Warning: Extreme OOCness!!! EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Where we last left off:**

"DIE!!!" Bunnyfluff says as she smacks Tea.

"HA! Stupid friendship obsessed baka!" Marik says.

"Tee hee!" Sarai laughs.

"COME HELP ME MARIK!!!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

**Chapter 5 – The End…**

"Ok!" Marik shouts as he jumps out the window.

"Erm... I thought Marik didn't like falling..." Sarai stated.

"I don't??" Marik asks. "Eh, whatever. DIE TEA!!!"

Bunnyfluff does a special attack with Marik and kill Tea. X.X

"Hey, can I drink her when you're done??? I mean, her name is TEA… as in an herbal drink, right??? I want tea (the drink)!!!

"MY BLOOD!!!" Bunnyfluff says as she starts cutting Tea up for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"I'd rather have coffee..." Seto says with the sucker still in his mouth.

"Yummy… Never mind... I'll have coffee instead..." Sarai says.

"Eww... I got blood on my shirt!" Bunnyfluff says.

"Give me your shirt, I'll wash it!" Mokuba says.

Bunnyfluff takes her shirt off and is wearing a Victoria Secret bra on under it.

Mokuba stares at her wide-eyed. O.O

Sarai's eyes go into swirly-mode.

"Erm…" Marik says as his eyes also go into swirly-mode.

Yami Bakura walks by, notices Tea's limp body and sends her to the shadow realm.

Mokuba continues staring at Bunnyfluff.

Sarai's and Marik's eyes are still in swirly-mode.

Seto doesn't notice Mokuba staring at Bunnyfluff... "Yummy sucker..."

Marik goes back upstairs.

Yugi and Yami wake up.

"What's going on???" Yami asks.

"Erm... hello???" Yugi asks.

Bunnyfluff goes back upstairs.

"Mokuba, weren't you going to wash her shirt???" Sarai asks.

"Are you going to?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Meh? Oh... ok..." Mokuba says.

"You don't have to… if you don't want to," Bunnyfluff says.

"FINISHED!!!" Mokuba says.

"You washed it already?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Yup!" Mokuba says with a smile.

"That was fast," Bunnyfluff says as she takes the shirt and puts it on.

"You shrunk it," Bunnyfluff says as she tries to put the shirt on. The shirt made her look like a prostitute… O.O

"I did?? NNNOOO!!!" Mokuba shouts.

"Good thing I brought a spare!" Bunnyfluff says as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out a shirt and puts it on.

"Erm... where did everybody go??? I thought I just saw someone here..." Yugi asks.

"Yugi? Who are you talking to???" Yami asks.

Bunnyfluff glances out the window.

"I don't know... I think I was talking to this sucker..." Yugi says as he picks up a sucker from the ground.

"Uh oh," Bunnyfluff says.

"Oh Ra!" Sarai says.

"Sucker senses tingling..." Seto says.

"Oh boy..." Sarai says.

"SUCKER!!!" Seto shouts as he jumps out the window.

"Oh gosh this is gonna be good," Bunnyfluff says.

"Hey, look Yami! It's Kaiba!" Yugi says as he points up to Seto who is falling.

"SUCKER!!!!" Seto continues screaming.

Yami looks up, wide-eyed. O.O

Seto lands on Yami and snatches the sucker from Yugi. "Yummy!" he squeals as he stuffs the sucker in his mouth.

Sarai's eyes go into swirly-mode.

Everyone goes downstairs...

"HI YUGI!!!" Sarai says.

"Hello!"

"Erm… now what???" Sarai asks.

"I don't know…" Bunnyfluff says.

"SUCKER!!!" Seto shouts happily while he continues eating his lollipop.

"Silly Seto. I wuv you," Sarai says as she pats Seto on the back.

Silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Erm… Let's just all go home…" Mokuba suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed and went home.

**The End…**

Erm… okay… that was a very random story. I hope you guys liked it… Please Review… Bye! Read my other ficcies please! They're funnier than this one, I promise. Well, this is Sarai saying bye…

And a goodbye from Bunnyfluff!!!


End file.
